galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Fourze
Another Fourze appeared in 2018 TV series called Kamen Rider Zi-O. He's Ryuichi (佐久間 龍一 Sakuma Ryūichi) Sakuma at first but transformed into not one, but two Another Riders: * Another Fourze (アナザーフォーゼ Anazā Fōze): That's derived from Kamen Rider Fourze Base States. * Another Faiz (アナザーファイズ Anazā Faizu): That's derived from Kamen Rider Faiz. In 2003, Ryuichi was a student at Ryusei School and the boyfriend of Karin Yamabuki. When Karin was killed in a car accident, the Time Jacker Ora appeared before Ryuichi and offered him an Another Rider contract that would save Karin. He immediately accepted and was transformed into Another Faiz, causing Kamen Rider Faiz's existence and history to disappear. Using the power of Another Faiz, Ryuichi kidnapped and transformed female high school students sharing Karin's age and astrological sign (Libra) into life energy that would keep Karin alive, making her transfer to different schools whenever his actions became too conspicuous. In 2011, Ryuichi's power as Another Faiz began to fade, causing him great distress. Sworz, another Time Jacker, came to him and granted him another contract that warped Ryuichi into Another Fourze, erasing Kamen Rider Fourze's existence. Renewed and upgraded, Ryuichi continued to kidnap girls and keep Karin alive. In 2018, while Sougo Tokiwa, Geiz Myoukouin, and Tsukuyomi were investigating the disappearances caused by Ryuichi, currently at Amanogawa High School, Masato Kusaka attempted to kill Karin by throwing her off of a roof, drawing the attention of Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi. Ryuichi caught and saved Karin, but was confronted by Sougo and Geiz, and fled after a brief fight with Zi-O and Geiz BuildArmor. Sougo and Geiz later traveled to 2011 to stop Ryuichi's first attack as Another Fourze, and Ryuichi was defeated by Zi-O FourzeArmor. However, his original contract as Another Faiz reflected the defeat and allowed Ryuichi to maintain his Another Fourze powers. In 2018, Karin stopped Ryuichi from taking another victim, tired of surviving off of the stolen lives of others. Masato Kusaka then appeared and again attempted to kill Karin, to relieve her of the life imposed on her by Ryuichi. Ryuichi retaliated by attempting to choke Kusaka to death, but was thwarted by Takumi Inui, and fled soon after. With the situation explained by Kusaka, Geiz traveled to 2003 with the Faiz Ridewatch to stop Ryuichi's first attack as Another Faiz, while Sougo stopped his first attack as Another Fourze in 2011. Ryuichi was simultaneously defeated as Another Faiz by Geiz FaizArmor, and as Another Fourze by Zi-O Fourze Armor while Karin pled with him to let her die. At last, Ryuichi understood and accepted that his power was only making Karin suffer even more. With one final embrace, he bid farewell to the one he loved as she disintegrated out of existence. What happened to Ryuichi afterwards was unknown. Powers and Abilities * Lifespan Manipulation: Like Another Faiz, Another Fourze is able to absorb people and convert them into energy, which can then be used to revive the deceased. However, the revived subject can only use energies made from people sharing their age and astrological sign and must receive these "life injections" regularly to maintain their form. * Core Switch: Another Fourze uses this to recreate Another Faiz's ability. * Fourze Module: Another Fourze is able to project energy modules by pressing the buttons on its buckle. ** 1. Rocket Module ** 2. Launcher Module ** 8. Chainsaw Module ** 13. Chain Array Module ** 19. Gatling Module * Self-Resurrection: As with Another Riders, Fourze cannot be destroyed unless with the Ridewatch that correspond to his Rider Powers. With the power of Another Faiz resurfaces, Another Fourze can revive himself even when the Ridewatch of same power was used to defeat him. * Teleportation: Although only shown once, Another Fourze and the rest of Hiryu's Another Rider Army can teleport to appear Hiryu should they were summoned by their leader. Weaknesses * Fourze and Faiz Ridewatches: As Ryuichi is two Another Riders in one host, he can only be defeated when both users of Fourze and Faiz Ridewatches defeated him in the era that he was created. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bats Category:Animate Objects Category:Cyborgs Category:Vehicles Category:Characters Portrayed by Atomu Mizuishi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Necromancers Category:Characters with teleportation